


Tomorrow I'll miss you

by Vae



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 11:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vae/pseuds/Vae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick's t-shirt is missing. Harry's missing Nick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomorrow I'll miss you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleMousling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMousling/gifts).



> because Twitter.

Nick's honestly not expecting an answer to his tweet. He's being daft, that's all. A bit frustrated, and wondering why Puppy's decided that his grey t-shirt's the one she wants to hide tonight. He likes that t-shirt. It's soft, and he could do with a bit of soft. Like a cuddle in a t-shirt.

Okay, he _is_ expecting answers, because his tweets always get answers, really. He's just not expecting any useful ones. 

Shoving his phone back into his pocket, he goes to check his laundry bin again, just in case his t-shirt's got swallowed up by a duvet cover or something. It's happened before. Besides, Puppy's flaked out on the sofa looking angelic, so she's not going to actively stop him from searching.

It's not in the laundry bin. It's not under his bed. It's not shoved down the back of the sofa - unless it's under Puppy. He's not disturbing her to find out.

With a sigh, he flops down on the sofa again, working his phone out of his jeans again to complain to Twitter about it. His phone wants to tell him that he's got a text message.

Nick swipes it unlocked to check. Right, Harry, of course, it's... fuck, whatever time in Australia, he's not even sure, time zones are weird and they're not even all the same and Adelaide's different to Sydney. He thinks. Probably. Anyway, it's not easy to remember. It's probably tomorrow where Harry is. Harry's sending him messages from the future.

Maybe in the future Nick's found his t-shirt and told Harry where it was so Harry can tell past-Nick where it is.

Stretching his legs out to rest his heels on the table and ignoring the ache that really shouldn't be stronger just because Harry's on the other side of the world, Nick taps the message open. It's not even been a whole week since he's seen Harry, and before that it was months. That's what should matter, not the physical distance.

_Sorry_ , the message says, and there's a photo attached. It's probably too early in Adelaide for Harry to be sending him dirty photos - honestly, Harry shouldn't be sending him dirty photos anyway, Nick shouldn't even be thinking about it.

He scrolls down anyway.

It's worse than a dirty photo. It's Harry wearing the t-shirt that Nick's been looking for, completely failing to look anywhere near sorry. It fits tighter on Harry than it does on Nick, pulling slightly across his shoulders, snug across his chest, the neckline just low enough that the tip of one bird's wing is visible.

Nick swears softly, and resists the urge to push his free hand down onto his cock mostly because Puppy's still curled up at the other end of the couch and that would be a bit weird. More weird than getting stupidly turned on at the sight of Harry wearing his t-shirt. The photo cuts off mid-chest, but Nick's going to believe that Harry's _only_ wearing his t-shirt.

The top of a bubble under the photo, easily missed, lets him know that there's another message after it.

_I wanted something that smelled like you xx_


End file.
